Enamorada de un Ángel?
by pamelamuniz
Summary: Emma es una excelente empresaria. Lleva a penas 3 meses se trabajo y esta feliz de estar allí, pero un accidente cambia su vida. Por un gran golpe en el accidente, Emma ve a alguien que la comienza a proteger... Es su ángel guardián.. A través de la Ouija logra averiguar el nombre de ese ángel... Tom... Al descubrir su nombre, intenta averiguar como "murió"... Si es que lo esta...


Enamorada de un Ángel? Capitulo 1

Emma ya lleva 3 meses en su empresa. Le habia costado 6 años de su vida, estar allí, y mucho mas, levantar esa empresa que pertenecía a sus padres... Trabajaba en la ciudad de New York- Estados Unidos, aunque su sueño, siempre fue trabajar en la ciudad de Londres- Inglaterra, con los grandes empresarios, de una empresa de cosméticos llamada LongWorld. Su empresa era enorme, y se trataba de una empresa de perfumes... Los perfumes Watson. Ella era la jefa, pero junto a ella, trabajaba su hermana llamada Scarlet, era muy odiosa, pero la empresa también le pertenecía a ella...

- Emma!- Grito Scarlet, entrando a la oficina- Acaso revisaste estos archivos? A cierto que la empresa no te importa!- Le tiro los papeles en la cara

- Si no me importara, no la hubiera sacado adelante yo sola! A asi que te callas!

- No finjas que te importa Emma! A ti, solo te importa el dinero!

- Sabes, lárgate de mi oficina y vete directamente al demonio!- Scarles, salio furiosa de la oficina de Emma.

Mas que fastidiosa, era envidiosa. Emma era considerada la chica perfecta, cosa que a su hermana la hacia fuego por dentro.

- Tom... Tu estas seguro de que te quieres casar con Jade? Crees que es la mujer correcta? O lo harás solo por que espera un bebé tuyo?- Preguntó Alexa, su mejor amiga

- Alexa!- La miro muy serio- La amo, por que dudas de eso? Es la chica que amo, como a mi hijo...

- Sabes... Te lo pregunto porque hay veces que te miro junto a ella, y no pareces ser feliz... Dime la verdad Thomas... Por algo somos amigos...

- ... Tienes razón, ganaste... No se si la amo como el primer día en que la conocí... Pero me casare con ella por que espera un bebé mio, nada mas... Al menos eso creo...

- La solución no es casarte Tom... Lo sabes...

- Lo se pero...- Su celular sonó... Era Jade- Espera, es Jade...

- La atenderás?...

-... Si ... hola?

- Amor! Donde es - Hablo Jade

- En una reunión importante, que necesitas?

- Necesito que vengas, Timber esta un poco inquieta... Ven!

- Cuando termine la reunión iré, adiós!- Tom le corto, sin que Jade pudiera despedirse

- Esto me confirma que no la amas... Ve, ella te "necesita"- Le respondió en tono burlón

- Lo siento, pero en verdad, tengo una reunión... Nos vemos otro día! Adiós- Se levanto y se fue hacia una importante reunión que tenia.

Tom, dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia Jade. Tenían 6 años juntos, pero el amor que habían tenido, quisa se habia desvanecido con el tiempo. Quizá el necesitaba otro tipo de chica... O quien sabe... Para el, ya nada de lo que sentía era lo mismo que antes... Nada!

Tom, también era un gran empresario. En esta ocacion, el iría a la empresa de los Watson... Era una gran empresa de perfumes, intencionalmente famosa. Su familia también tenia una empresa, pero sinceramente, Tom no era el jefe, sino su padre.

Llego a la empresa, donde allí se reuniría con la jefa:

Tom camino hacia una de las secretarias- Hola! Tu trabajas para la Sra Watson?

- Oh si! Soy su secretaria, que necesita?

- Necesito hablar con ella sobre unos negocios, ella esta?

- Si, ya se la llamo... Como es su nombre?

- I Nombre de Es Thomas Felton!

- Bien, ya le aviso!

Esta seria la primera vez que Tom y Emma se conocerían. Nunca se habían hablado, solo por Email, y eso fue lo máximo que hablaron. Cuando Tom vio a Emma por primera vez, se olvido de todo. Le parecía una mujer muy bella... Demasiado bella... Emma, en cambio, ni siquiera le habia prestado algo de atención:

- Que tal Sr Felton! Emma Watson- Extendió su mano- Un gusto!

- Que tal y un gusto conocerla!- Sonrio- Como sabe mi nombre?

- Sera que mi secretaria me lo dijo?

- Oh... Cierto!

Emma pasó sonrió- oficina de mi!

- Bueno ...

El creyó, que quisa no habia causado una buena impresión. Pero la realidad era otra... Quizá Emma estaba seria, por que no era el momento adecuado para pensar si era lindo o no, solo era el momento adecuado, para los negocios y nada mas... Le habia parecido un chico muy lindo, y sus ojos, le habia gustado demasiado. Pero no era momento de chicos, sino de negocios:

- Bien... De que necesita hablar? Es sobre los Emails que me mandaste?

- Si, mi padre me mando aqui por que quiere compara un 20% de tus acciones...

Emma, se puso muy seria, la propuesta de Tom, no le gusto- A si? Y quien le dijo que yo quería que el las comprara?

- El esta dispuesto a pagar lo que sea... Al igual que yo... Estoy dispuesto a hacerte lo que sea, con tal de convencerte!

- Acaso crees que me acostare contigo? Quien te crees que eres para venir hasta aqui y proponerme sexo? Dime!- Lo que dijo Tom, la logro enfurecer

- Yo solo suponía... Pero esa respuesta esta en tus manos!

- Eres un completo idiota! Vete, y ojala no te vuelva a ver en mi oficina! Jamas!

- Adiós, y te diré algo... Haces muy mal en no aceptar... Adiós!

3 meses despues...

- Emma, hija, ve rapido antes de que se valla el auto!- Grito Jho, mientras Emma sacaba sus valijas

- Bien, tengo todo listo, les aviso cuando llegue a Miami!

- Creo que yo también tendría que ir!

- Por supuesto, el Scarlet! Tu Adiós te quedas ... Emma!

- Adiós!

Emma subió al coche que la llevaría al aeropuerto para irse a Miami, por un tema de negocios. Cuando estaba a mitad del viaje, sintió una sensación muy extraña... Como si algo fuera a pasar... Intento pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia mucho miedo, y anoche habia soñado que tendría un accidente, eso la habia dejado muy asustada...

El coche seguía normal, hasta que esquivaron un camión que venia adelante... Un camión que los hizo chocar contra un auto negro... El auto dio muchas vueltas, y Emma ya estaba inconsciente... El otro auto, también sufrió daños muy graves, como la persona que conducía...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
